monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki-Onna/Oyuki
Oyuki is a friendly Yuki-Onna. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "This air, I will freeze it..." "The outside world is of no concern to youkai..." "The Snow Continent emerged following the Great Disaster. I wonder what could be there...?" "I'll embrace you... With this frigid body..." "I wonder if there are rain girls and wind girls... If there are, I would get along well..." "Sometimes, I meet humans who are in distress... If they are young men, I will help them..." "I will freeze you..." "I am on good terms with the Spirit Girl... Those girls are also cold..." "More and more, the world would be better if it became more cold..." "Your body warmth... I will take it..." "Please accept my hair..." (+1 Youkai Hair) "Please accept this money..." (+ 1205G) "This is a jewel of my power..." (+1 Ice Stone) "I want to eat bok choy..." (Give 1 Bok Choy) *Yes - "This pleases me..."(+20 Affinity) *No - I did not expect it..." "I want money..." (Give 723G) *Yes - "This pleases me..."(+25 Affinity) *No - I did not expect it..." "I want to be lucky... Will you not give me a lucky mallet?" (Give 1 Lucky Mallet) *Yes - "This pleases me..."(+30 Affinity) *No - I did not expect it..." "Don't tell anyone else you have met me... I wonder if you can keep this promise...?" *I'll keep it - "Yes... Good child..." (+10 Affinity) *I can't keep it - "Bad children will be frozen..." (-5 Affinity) *Don't promise from the start - "Right... It is so painful..." "Spring, summer, fall, winter, which of the seasons do you like most?" *Spring - "Winter is over, it is a depressing season..." *Summer - "Do not approach me..." (-5 Affinity) *Fall - "I can hardly wait for the coming of winter... It is the season my heart is excited for..." *Winter - "I want to commune with you..." (+10 Affinity) "Disappear from here... Otherwise, I will absorb your essence..." *I refuse - "Really... If you're prepared, then I won't mind sucking you to exhaustion..." *I'll leave - "...Is that true? I don't trust you..." *You can absorb my essence. - "Is that what you wanted...? Then I'll suck you slowly..." (+10 Affinity) "If human men and youkai women got married... Would the two be living happily?" *They would live happily - "Those words make me happy..." (+10 Affinity) *That's impossible - "Right... I thought so..." *Give it a try? - "Yes, by all means... Will you truly not regret those words...?" (+10 Affinity) "I am one of the most disliked Youkai... Can you guess why...?" *Because you're cold - "Right... Even Nekomata will flee with all their energy..." (+10 Affinity) *Because you stink - "Excuse me, you... You won't be needing your worthless nose..." (-5 Affinity) *Because you have no money - "I am certainly not, but... Most Youkai seem to be..." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Oyuki: "I am searching for a human to be my husband. I wonder if there are any men who do not mind yuki-onna..." With Leene: Leene: "Yuki-onna and sirens... It's like we're both hated species." Oyuki: "You sing a captivating song... Everything around me becomes frozen.." Leene: "Well, let's try doing our best together. If I charm all of the humans in the world, I will stop being hated." Oyuki: "Yeah, if I freeze all of the humans... I expect I will stop being loathed." With Irma Irma: "Snow youkai... I envy that you've possessed the power of ice since birth." Oyuki: "You are a witch... It's strange that someone would wish to obtain the loathed power of ice." Irma: "It is a magnificent power for me. Do you not like the power of ice...?" Oyuki: "This power keeps humans and monsters away... Everyone dislikes the cold..." '''With Knoot Oyuki: "Ara, polar bear... Welcome, let's be good friends." Knoot: "Cold... don't like..." Oyuki: "You're a polar bear, yet you dislike the cold? You're a strange girl..." Knoot: "Cold..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Oyuki: "I wonder if it should be colder..." Oyuki is making a snowman... happens 2nd Action: Oyuki: "Phew..." Oyuki took a deep breath... uses Freezing Breath 3rd Action: Oyuki: "Snowball fight, eii..." Oyuki threw a snowball at the enemy! But no damage was inflicted... happens 4th Action: Oyuki: "Dance in the snow..." Oyuki performed a fluttering dance! But nothing happened... happens 5th Action: Oyuki: "I tried making some... I'll give this to you." Oyuki presents a gift! Ice Cream Category:Monsters Category:Demi-Human Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Companions Category:Artist: Setouchi